N-methyl-carbamates of 3,5-dimethyl-4-aminophenols-N'-disubstituted are known. For example, German Pat. No. 1,153,012 describes an N-methyl-carbamate of 3,5-dimethyl-4-(N'diallyl)-aminophenol. This is commercially available from Bayer Co., under the trademark "Allyxycarb". It is a known pesticide.
French Pat. No. 2,040,258 describes N-methyl-carbamates of 3,5-dimethyl-4-(N'-disubstituted)-aminophenols which exert a pesticide action.
N-methyl-carbamates of 3,5-dimethyl-4-(N'-monosubstituted)-aminophenol wherein N' is substituted by a dichloro- or trichloro-allyl group, exerting an insecticidal action, are described in Italian patent application No. 22,949 A/75.